The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a computer program.
In the case of an accident, wrong-way drivers, who are also referred to as ghost drivers, cause deaths, injuries and considerable property damage. Over half of the instances of wrong-way travel begin on junctions to federal expressways, and/or highways having divided directional lanes. In particular, instances of wrong-way travel on expressways result in accidents at a high collision speed and, consequently, frequently result in injuries resulting in death.
Wrong-way drivers may be detected in different manners. For example, video sensor technology may be used to detect the passing of a “Do Not Enter” sign. A digital map in conjunction with a navigation system may equally be used for detecting a wrong direction of travel on a section of a route, which may be traveled on in only one direction. Furthermore, wireless methods may be used, which detect wrong-way drivers with the aid of infrastructure, such as beacons in the roadway or on the edge of the roadway.